The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial of the genus Tiarella, and known by the cultivar name ‘Sunset Ridge’. The genus Tiarella is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated from a planned breeding program as a cross between Tiarella 32-01 as the seed parent and Tiarella 37-09, as the pollen parent. Both parents are proprietary, unreleased Tiarella. 
Compared to Tiarella ‘Appalachian Trail’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,675), the new cultivar has leaves that are glossy and larger.